


my tears ricochet

by sparklingemerald



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Background Relationships, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Kind of a fix it fic, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki has magic, Mythology - Freeform, Protective Thor (Marvel), Reader Has Secrets, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Swearing, midgard loki, probably going through all thor movies, reader has a nickname, reader is special, starts in 2011
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingemerald/pseuds/sparklingemerald
Summary: What happened when Loki fell off the Bifrost before he got into the hands of Thanos? Where did he land?Meeting a feisty young lawyer to be wasn’t involved on his agenda, nor was growing accustom to Midgardian culture wasn’t either.What’s the worst that can happen when you help Loki after his fall from grace?
Relationships: Loki & Reader, Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	my tears ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! thank you for taking an interest in this story, this is my first reader insert story, but it's been stirring around in my brain for a while, so let's see how this plays out, if it plays out. i hope you enjoy and if you have any questions, you can find me at tumblr at thesparklingdiamond !

How do you really feel when you know you’re about to die? Do you feel at peace, knowing you had lived your life, no matter how short, the way you wanted and accomplished everything? Or do you have regrets, knowing you could have done so much more if you only had time? Do you even think about it, have that very last minute panic attack in the brief moments before it happens? Do you wonder about your friends or family, if they would care?

These were the questions racing through Loki’s mind as he hung off the Bifrost, tuning all of the sounds out around him. His brother screaming, his father not saying anything. He was really contemplating letting go and letting his control go, something he had a hard time doing. For those brief moments he was thinking a million things, one being would anyone really and truly care if he let go, falling down into the unknown? He knew his father wouldn’t, not that he cared what that old man felt.

He turned his attention to Thor, his older brother, or so he thought all these years. Thor was the only person who seemed to truly care about Loki, well besides Frigga… **SHIT FRIGGA**. She was the one person Loki could say he really loved, and how she would react had not crossed his mind. For half a second, while thinking about his mother, he wanted to pull himself up on the Bifrost and live life and face whatever consequences would be thrown his way. That way he wouldn’t have to hurt his dear mother. But the thought soon passed, and he could feel his grip slipping, and he didn’t care or do anything to stop it. He once again kept his gaze upon his brother, watching him beg Loki to pull himself up. Loki kept his facial expressions neutral, unwavering so nobody knew he was genuinely scared of what would happen in the next few moments. He kept looking directly at Thor, having his face committed to memory. Not Loki committing Thor’s face to memory, heavens no. Loki wanted this to be the last memory Thor had of him, and he wanted his brutish brother to remember it forever, the look of unwavering satisfaction and contempt Loki was feeling as he felt his grip get looser and peace fill his body.

Loki took a deep breath and he finally let go, falling deep into the pits of space, faintly hearing Thor’s cries. Loki didn’t move with the wind beneath him, letting him fall wherever he landed, not caring if he survived the fall. He didn’t know where he would land, _if_ he would land. He didn’t care. He was free, free from the lies, the royalty, the expected roles. He was free whether he survived or not, and in that moment, all Loki felt was genuine happiness as he let space take him wherever. He wouldn’t fight it, not this time.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The night was surprisingly warm for an autumn night in Boston. Not that you minded, you loved the autumn breeze, and you especially loved drinking a glass of wine on your back porch after your 3 hours of nightly studying to watch the stars. You felt close to him when you looked up at the sky, at the stars. You felt at peace and that was a rare feeling for you. After you had moved out of the city into a rural town outside of Boston, you felt more homely living by yourself in a small house that overlooks the city with open space in a field that you had all to yourself, you felt happy being by yourself. You felt confined in the city, you felt like you were being overwhelmed by the intensity of it all, and especially after your brothers death, you needed to get away. You found the first house available that was still close to school, and you moved within the week, and you haven’t had any regrets since then.

You look down into your empty wine glass and debate whether to get a refill or not, knowing you have to get up at 8 am for class. You knew you had to keep your priorities straight, the BAR wasn’t going to pass itself, and you have worked way too hard to not pass it now. Once you got into Harvard and had your head on straight and the partying out of your system, your mind had become one tracked, and that was entirely career focused. Nothing would distract you from practicing law and getting your life started, you had saw what happens when it’s taken away too early. The only thing you would let distract you for a few hours is your best friends Ray and Denise, the two people who were there for you for everything, and of course reality TV, you could never say no to The Bachelor.

As you sighed knowing you had to say no to the next glass, you glanced up at the sky once more, smiling softly as you said your goodnights to those watching down on you and protecting you, when suddenly you saw something racing intensely across the sky. You squinted, trying to make out what the bright light shooting across the sky was, knowing damn well it wasn’t a shooting star, you stepped off your porch trying to make out what it was. You followed as it shot across the sky and then noticed it wasn’t shooting across the sky to a land miles away, but was in fact breaking the atmosphere and shooting towards the field in your backyard. You gasped and hopped back on your porch in case there was an explosion on impact of whatever the falling object was, but when there wasn’t even a single fire or loud boom, you became curious, interested.

You ran back into the house, grabbed a flashlight and pepper spray for protection, slid on the first pair of shoes you found and took a deep breath, knowing this was a bad idea. You flicked the flashlight on, and began treading into the field, determined to figure out what the falling object was and why it didn’t explode upon impact. You shined your flashlight around in the grass, looking for any debris or broken pieces or any rocks from a possible asteroid. When you didn’t find or even smell anything, you became curious as well as uneasy, knowing something was wrong that there was absolutely no trace of this fallen object, and you damn well knew nobody would believe you.

Right when you were about to give up and go back inside to call it a night, you saw something in the flashlight’s light path. You ran over to where you saw the shadow, and what you saw at your feet you couldn’t believe. You found the object that had fallen out of the sky, covered in rock and caused a huge dent in the ground under it. Except only it wasn’t an object, or an asteroid, or even part of a rocket. It wasn’t anything that would make sense…it was a man. And he was alive. Unconscious, but alive.


End file.
